I GET THE BET!
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Oh Sehun, ice prince HHS diberi taruhan untuk mendapatkan Kim Jongin, ketua OSIS HHS yang terkenal dingin dan sudah memiliki yeojachingu? BL/YAOI/KAIHUN/DLDR/NO BASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I GET THE BET ! chapter 1**

 **Pair : KaiHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length :1/2**

 **I own my story, but the character belongs to the parents and fans and themself, I just borrowed the name :)**

 **WARN : YAOI/BL, DLDR, MANY TYPO'S, Alur Kecepetan, NO BASH, NO FLAME!, NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~HAPPY READNING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dikoridor Hannyoung High School masih sangat sepi, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15 KST. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada siswa yang berkeliaran di situ, kecuali anak-anak yang memang rajin atau karena ada alasan lain. Seperti halnya namja cantik yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya saat ini. Dia memang anak yang rajin, mungkin. Karena jika ditanya kenapa ia suka berangkat sekolah diwaktu orang lain mungkin masih menikmati sarapan bersama keluarganya atau bahkan tidur, maka dia pasti akan mengatakan 'aku tidak suka keramaian', alasan klise. Namja itu tampak berjalan tenang, sebelum-

"Oh Sehun!" seorang namja berwajah tampan, dan berpostur tubuh tegap bak model bernama Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris memanggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil namanya-Oh Sehun, namja berperawakan bak yeoja dan berkulit seputih susu itu menoleh memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tsk! Wae?" decak Sehun malas melihat namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hah, santailah sedikit dan bersikap manislah padaku, kitten" ujar Kris menanggapi sikap si cantik itu terhadap dirinya.

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Uuh… manis sekali kata-katamu, mulutmu itu memang membuatku selalu ingin melumatnya" ujar Kris dengan bersiul kecil mendengar kata-kata yang biasa dia dengar dari mulut namja cantik itu.

"Cepat katakan keperluanmu dan enyah dari hadapanku segera" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Kau galak sekali pada namjachingumu sendiri" ujar Kris yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Ok, ok tapi aku ingin kita bersama lagi, kitten. Aku ingin minta maaf untuk yang kemarin"

Tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum itu namja bermarga Wu itu berhasil menghadang langkahnya yang akan pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun memandang tajam namja itu.

"Ayolah kitten, kembalilah bersamaku, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kenapa kau selalu menolakku padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padamu? Apa yang kurang dari seorang Kris Wu bagimu sebenarnya?" ujar Kris dengan helaan napas yang mulai berat, mulai kesal dengan sikap namja cantik itu. Tapi namja cantik itu tetap memandang Kris dengan tajam.

"Kenapa aku tak ingin kembali bersamamu? Dan apa yang kurang dari seorang Kris Wu bagiku? Kau masih ingin jawabannya keluar dari mulutku?!" jawab Sehun setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak jika ia tak menahannya.

"Shit! Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku, brengsek! Apa kau pikir aku butuh ucapan maafmu itu? Apa kau juga berpikir jika aku akan menangis darah untuk memintamu kembali?! Oh, dan satu lagi, urusi saja pelacur-pelacurmu itu!" lanjut Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Sehunnie, kumohon jangan begini. Kemarin itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku bersumpah" ucap Kris menurunkan nada bicaranya, karena ia tak ingin semakin membuat namja cantik itu marah. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh sisi wajah Sehun, namun segera ditepis oleh namja cantik itu.

"Ok…baiklah. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, namun dengan satu syarat!" ucap Kris dengan wajah yang kembali datar. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Mengerti kalau namja cantik dihadapannya bingung, ia mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana dengan taruhan?" tawar Kris.

"Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu lagi" dengus Sehun.

"Ck, kau tau Kim Jongin?" lanjut Kris menghiraukan Sehun yang memandangnya malas.

"Dengar! Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Kim Jongin dalam waktu 3 hari, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi untuk memintamu kembali padaku dan sebagai bonus, Lambhorgini Gallardo kesayanganku menjadi milikmu-" Sehun memasang senyum miring diwajahnya, merasa tertarik dengan hadiah yang akan didapatnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, kitten! Karena jika kau tidak berhasil, kau harus kembali menjadi milikku seutuhnya, otte?" ujar Kris dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"In your dream, jerk!" dengus sehun.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu hasilnya tiga hari kedepan, bye kitten" ujar Kris dan berlalu pergi, namun sebelumnya dia mengecup bibir plum itu sebentar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun.

"Cih…" decih Sehun setelah namja tinggi itu mengecup bibirnya.

' _Dikamusku tidak ada kata_ _ **kalah,**_ _Wu ! Lihat saja nanti '_ batin Sehundengan smirk yang sebenarnya kurang cocok dengan wajahnya yang menjurus ke cantik itu, sebelum pergi berlalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas yang tertunda.

Untung saja siswa lain masih belum banyak yang datang, sehingga mereka berdua tadi tidak menjadi tontonan gratis. Mengingat Oh Sehun adalah Ice Prince HHS yang memiliki banyak penggemar dan Kris Wu adalah mantan namjachingunya yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah, dan anak dari donatur terbesar HHS yang tak kalah populernya dengan Sehun. Namun, keduanya tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari samping kelas 2-3 yang terhalangi sebuah tembok, tempat dimana Kris dan Sehun tadi bertengkar. Dengan suasana yang agak sepi dan jarak keduanya yang tak terlalu jauh memungkinkan seseorang untuk mendengar pembicaraan dua namja itu, tak terkecuali seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok kelas 2-3 itu. Setelahnya, orang itu berlalu dari tempatnya dengan seringai yang terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ah, nanti temani aku shopping ne~, aku bosan dirumah" ujar seorang yeoja bernama Jung Soojung atau lebih dikenal dengan Krystal Jung dengan nada manja pada seseorang bernama Kai, namjachingunya.

"Ne" jawab singkat namja yang di panggil Kai itu. Nama lengkapnya Kim Jongin, ketua OSIS HHS yang terkenal sangat dingin bahkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri dan jangan lupa dia juga memiliki banyak sekali penggemar di sekolah ini. Bahkan banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka-KaiStal secara terang-terangan. Namun, Kai tetap biasa saja menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah itu kita ke Lotte?" Tanya Krystal sekali lagi, tangannya mengait ke lengan kai meminta perhatian namjachingunya yang memang terkenal dingin itu.

"Hmm" gumam Kai.

"Aishh… bicaralah Kai! Jangan hanya menggumam" sungut Krystal mulai kesal karena hanya dijawab singkat oleh Kai.

"Mwo?" ujar Kai cuek

"Huft~ terserah" dengus Krystal dengan wajah pura-pura merajuknya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti merajuk seperti anak kecil" ucap kai dengan nada malas.

"Aku tak merajuk" geram Krystal

"Terserah"

"Ck" decak Krystal dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri di kursi taman belakang HHS. Sedangkan Kai? Dia masih asyik dengan buku yang ada di tangannya, menurutnya buku itu lebih menarik daripada yeojachingunya yang merajuk seperti anak kecil itu. Hah, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

*BRUUKK

"Awh…shit" ujar namja cantik yang ditabrak oleh seorang namja berkulit tan dihadapannya, dia mendongak mendapati seorang namja yang memandangnya dengan datar. Sehun- namja yang ditabrak menunduk dan membersihkan celananya dari kotoran yang menempel, tapi seringai juga terukir diwajah cantiknya.

' _Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, heh?'_ batin Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dan hendak berlalu pergi ketika sebuah tangan mencekal lengan kanannya, membuatya menoleh menatap namja tan itu, ya Kim Jongin atau mulai sekarang kita panggil saja dia Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah" singkat Kai dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tertegun dengan dahi terangkat sebelah mendengar kalimat dari bibir tebal itu. Matanya mengikuti namja dengan kulit tan itu.

"Che…ini akan menarik" gumam Sehun menatap sinis kearah dimana Kai menghampiri seorang gadis yang berada di kelas 2-2. Setahunya gadis itu bernama Krystal, yeojachingu Kai.

'Cih' decihnya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

NEXT/DELETE ?

Annyeong yeorobun… Ane comebaack... #dihajarmassa

Ada yang kangen gk nih ma ane?... #digetok :v

Ane dateng lagi nih bawa ff baru... #plakk

Kira2 pade suka gg yah… #gak #huks

Yang dah baca wajib riview #duagh #becanda_ding hhe:)

udahlah gitu ajj... see you di ff ane yg lain~~...

Paipai~ (/^0^)/

#teleport


	2. Chapter 2

**I GET THE BET ! chapter 2**

 **Pair : KaiHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length :2/2 (END CHAP)**

 **I own my story, but the character belongs to the parents and fans and themself, I just borrowed the name :)**

 **WARN : YAOI/BL, DLDR, MANY TYPO'S, Alur Kecepetan, NO BASH, NO FLAME!, NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~Happy Reading~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di Hannyoung High School. Namun, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan tokoh utama kita, yaitu Princes-eh Prince Sehun tercinta karena sepagi ini sudah dihadapkan dengan tampang menyebalkan seorang Wu Yi Fan saat hendak menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Pagi yang indah, kitten!" ujarnya.

"Fuck! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu" ucapnya dan menatap tajam namja yang ada di hadapanya.

"Ow…masih semanis biasanya…kk" kekeh Kris. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana misimu? Hari ini kesempatan terakhirmu, kitten. Sudah siap kembali menjadi milikku?" seringai Kris dan merengkuh pinggang ramping Sehun ke pelukkannya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku!" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Jika aku tak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menciumku? Aku terima dengan senang hati, kitten" ujar Kris menatap menggoda Sehun dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Lepas, brengsek!" bentak Sehun yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kris. Sehun mencoba melepas rengkuhan Kris dari tubuhnya, namun tetap tidak bisa, sial!

.

.

.

*SREET

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan? Apa kau tuli, hah? Ku harap kau tidak membuat masalah di pagi ini, " ucap seorang namja berkulit tan sembari menarik Sehun kearahnya dan menatap tajam namja bermarga Wu itu.

"Che…pengganggu! Diam kau! Ini bukan urasanmu, bung. Jangan pikir aku takut padamu karena kau adalah ketua OSIS disini" decih Kris memandang remeh pada Kai-namja tan tadi.

"Semua yang menurutku mengganggu adalah urusanku. Dan aku tak peduli apakah kau takut padaku atau tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin pagi yang indah ini rusak hanya karena tingkah bar-bar mu itu" desis Kai tajam.

"Terserah, ingat misimu Kitten dan kutunggu kau kembali datang padaku, hha" ucap Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan berlalu pergi.

"Damn it!" umpat Sehun membuat Kai menoleh padanya dan setelahnya dorongan Kai mengejutkannya. Kedua tangan Kai berada di masing-masing sisi kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerjap pelan.

"Mwo?" ujar Sehun kembali ke mode stoicnya. Dalam hati bertanya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kai pada dirinya.

"Kau masih memiliki urusan denganku, sweety" ujar Kai dengan punggung tangan yang mengelus wajah Sehun dengan seringai di wajahnya, membuat Sehun bergidik dan menatapnya bingung. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Sehun, Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau berurusan denganku sekarang, karena aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan dan hasilnya akan bergantung padaku" bisik Kai ditelinga kanan Sehun seduktif dan mengecup pelipis Sehun pelan. Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terkejut, namun hanya sebentar karena ia kembali ke mode datarnya.

"Dia sudah tau ,heh? Keterlaluan " gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

 ***SKIP**

 **Kantin Hannyoung High School**

"Kai-ah, tadi aku mendengar dari temanku, jika dia melihatmu bersama Kris dan Sehun di lorong. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Krystal pada Kai sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Jongin. Krystal hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendapat jawaban yang singkat, padat, sekaligus menyebalkan itu.

"Huft~, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka, aku tak mau kau berurusan dengan mereka. Aku tak suka" dengus Krystal.

"Wae?" tanya Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Karena aku tidak suka dengan mereka, terutama si angkuh Oh itu. Aku yeojachingumu, Kai, jadi kau harus mendengarku!" ujar Krystal sengit, ia takut Kai-nya akan berpaling darinya dan terpesona oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Krystal dengar rumor yang beredar jika Kai, sang ketua OSIS yang dingin dan orang yang menjadi namjachingunya itu sering memperhatikan Oh Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatnya takut, apalagi dia tahu jika Oh Sehun adalah Ice Prince HHS yang memiliki penggemar hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini, yang memiliki wajah yang tampan namun jika di lihat lebih teliti lagi mungkin menjurus ke cantik. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga memiliki porsinya sendiri dengan kulit yang sehalus dan seputih porselein, pinggangnya yang ramping, dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang menjadi aset yang dapat membuat yeoja maupun namja lain menginginkannya untuk dimiliki. Hah, itu sangat menyebalkan! Krystal iri dengan Oh Sehun itu, dia tak mau namjachingunya juga berpaling pada Oh Sehun.

"Hmm" gumam Kai terdengar malas menanggapi ucapan Krystal.

"Ck, kau harus berjanji padaku jika kau tidak akan berurusan dengan mereka lagi" decak Krystal yang hanya mendengar gumaman Kai.

"Aku harus pergi" ujar Kai berdiri dan meninggalkan Krystal yang menatapnya tak percaya begitu saja karena ucapannya di hiraukan oleh Kai.

"Huh, Sial!" umpat Krystal kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ruang 2-1**

Siang yang menyebalkan karena guru berkepala botak dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti, membuat telinga namja cantik kita serasa ingin lepas. Tapi mungkin bukan hanya namja cantik itu, bahkan seluruh siswa di kelas itu hampir tak ada yang mendengarkan ocehan guru sejarah yang seperti lullaby untuk mereka.

*SRET

Sehun berdiri dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet dengan alasan ingin buang air kecil, yang sebenarnya karena ia sudah muak dengan apa yang di ocehkan Mr. Seo itu, dan untung saja tidak curiga sedikitpun.

' _Huh, membolos mungkin pilihan yang tepat'_ batinnya.

*Cuurrr

Suara gemericik air yang disebabkan seorang namja bermarga Oh yang sedang mencuci mukanya yang terlihat lelah itu memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam toilet.

 ***Cklek**

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya berhenti sejenak untuk melihat seseorang yang masuk itu, namun tak bertahan lama setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang masuk, itu Kai. Sehun menghiraukan keberadaan Kai dan kembali menyelesaikan urusannya, dia ingin segera pergi, mungkin ke atap tidak buruk untuk membolos. Namun, sebelum ia mencapai pintu toilet, lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh Kai. Kai menarik tubuh Sehun, dan menghimpitnya di antara washtafle dan tubuhnya.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk pergi dariku, sweety" ujar Kai dengan seringai diwajahnya dan kedua tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang namja cantik itu. Tatapan Sehun berubah seduktif.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau suka sekali berurusan denganku padahal aku tak pernah bicara padamu?" tanya Sehun beruntun dengan jemari lentiknya yang merapihkan kerah seragam Kai, bermaksud menggoda.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu" jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sudah lama ia menginginkan Sehun, tapi saat itu Sehun sudah menjadi kekasih dari kapten basket sekolah mereka, Wu Yifan, dia kalah cepat dari si perusuh itu. Karena itu, ia memacari Krystal, primadona HHS untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dan mungkin ingin sedikit membuat Sehun cemburu, itu jika Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun, seminggu yang lalu, ia mendengar rumor jika Kris dan Sehun sudah putus karena Sehun melihat Kris dan Victoria Song, siswi cantik dari negeri Paman Sam berselingkuh- _bercumbu_ di taman belakang sekolah. Great! Itu kesempatan untuk Kai merebut Sehunnya kembali.

"Meski kau tau apa yang kulakukan dengan Kris?" ujar Sehun seduktif, tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Kai, dan Kai hanya mengeluarkan senyum miringnya. Sehun in bitch mode! Kai sangat menyukainya.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" lanjut Sehun, jemari lentiknya menelusuri lekuk wajah Kai dan membuat Kai melebarkan seringainya.

"Jadilah milikku!" ucap Kai tegas dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada Sehun, mendekapnya posesif. Dia sudah tau apa yang dibicarakan Kris dan Sehun kemarin dilorong, seakan menambah peluang Kai untuk mendapatkan Sehun.

"Boleh saja…asal kau putuskan yeojachingumu karena aku tak ingin menjadi selingkuhanmu" jawab Sehun enteng dengan tangan yang kembali dilingkarkan pada leher Kai.

"Di terima" ujar Kai dan melumat bibir plum yang selalu menggodanya itu.

"Emmh…nghh…Kaiiih~ " lenguh Sehun, dia sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Kai yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi lama-lama ia juga menikmatinya, terbukti dengan matanya yang terpejam dan mengikuti alur yang di buat Kai.

"Uuuh…" Desah Sehun lagi karena Kai seperti ingin melahap habis bibir plumnya.

"Stophh…ermh…stop it!" ujar Sehun susah payah sambil mendorong dada Kai agar menghentikan lumatan pada bibirnya yang sekarang akan beralih menginvasi lehernya.

"Wae?" ucap Kai tajam karena merasa kesenangannya di ganggu.

"Aku harus melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan" ujar Sehun mencoba menciptakan jarak antar keduanya, tapi meskipun badan Kai sudah tidak terlalu menempel di tubuhnya, tangan Kai tetap mengerjai bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain seperti sekarang, tangan Kai tetap asyik meremas pinggang Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya membuat Sehun harus menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Tsk! Ne, ne, kita lanjutkan dulu yang tadi" sahut Kai mulai kesal, libidonya meninggi, ekspresinya diselimuti nafsu untuk memakan makhluk indah di hadapannya tapi Sehun malah menghalanginya untuk meraih kenikmatan itu.

"Tidak! Kau harus melakukannya sekarang dan di hadapan banyak orang" putus Sehun final, membuat Kai menggeram frustasi.

"Aiisss…baiklah, ikut aku" kesal Kai dan menggandeng tangan Sehun, membawanya kearah ruang 2-2. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sehun ketika ia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin.

' _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lambhorgini Gallardo kesayanganmu, Wu'_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

 ***BRAAKK**

Semua murid kelas 2-2 menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuat suasana gaduh itu, untungnya guru yang mengajar sedang ijin tidak masuk. Disana, nampak wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka, Kim Jongin. Namun, bukan hanya Kai, tetapi juga Oh Sehun yang tangannya di genggam erat oleh Kai. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Oh Sehun, ice prince HHS yang memiliki penggemar siswa hampir seluruh sekolah, walaupun penggemar namjanya lebih banyak dari yeoja. Semua siswa 2-2 sangat riuh dengan kedatangan dua pangeran es itu. Krystal yang melihat namjachingunya menggandeng Oh Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya disini-" belum lengkap kalimat yang diucapkan Krystal, Kai sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Krystal, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir saat ini juga!" ujar Kai lantang yang membuat seluruh siswa yang tadinya riuh menjadi bungkam seketika, termasuk Krystal yang mematung. Sehun hanya menampakkan senyum miringnya.

"M-mwo?!" ucap Krystal terbata.

"K-kau pasti bercanda kan? Iya kan Kai-ah? Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda" tuntut Krystal dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Sekarang aku bukan namjachingumu lagi, kita berakhir" jawab Kai datar.

"W-wae? Apa gara-gara si jalang itu?" marah Krystal sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun dan menatapnya benci yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan Sehun.

"Bukan, tapi karena aku sudah muak denganmu!" ujar Kai tajam dan segera membawa Sehun pergi meninggalkan Krystal yang menangis histeris tidak terima dengan keputusan Kai serta ruangan yang menjadi sangat riuh itu.

.

.

.

 **Tempat Parkir**

"Puas?" tanya Kai setelah sampai di tempat parkir sekolah, mungkin membolos adalah niatnya saat ini dan dengan Sehun sebagai pemanis niat membolosnya.

"Of Course!" ujar Sehun singkat dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir tebal namja tan itu, yang ditanggapi seringai diwajah Kai.

"Wah…wah…sepertinya kau berhasil , kitten? Sial sekali aku hari ini, cih" ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disana, menampilkan senyum menyebalkannya, dan membuat Kai menatapnya marah.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu!" ujar Kai dingin.

"Wae? Merasa sudah memilikinya?" tanya Kris tak kalah dingin.

"Tentu. Dia milikku sekarang! Dan kau tak berhak memanggilnya seperti itu, brengsek!" geram Kai dan menarik kerah kemeja Kris.

"Sudahlah, Kai!" ucap Sehun melerai, Kai menatapnya tajam, namun dibalas tatapan tajam juga oleh Sehun membuat Kai berdecak melepaskan Kris.

"Wu Kriseu!" panggil Sehun manis, Kai memandangnya tak suka, tapi Sehun mengacuhkannya.

"Wae, kitten? Manis sekali panggilanmu?" ujar Kris memandang Sehun intens, membuat Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat, tapi sehun menghiraukannya.

"Heh…aku sudah berhasil dan segeralah kau tepati janjimu itu! Aku sudah muak melihatmu disekitarku. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dan nikmati hidupmu sendiri bersama pelacur-pelacurmu itu" desis Sehun tajam.

"Baiklah…ini sebagai kenangan dariku, dan katakan padaku segera kalau kau sudah putus dengannya" ujar Kris santai dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun, tak lupa mengecup bibir plum sehun sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

"SHIT!" umpat Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan itu? Cih!" decih Kai.

"Kau milikku Sehun!" ujar Kai posessif.

"Ne, aku memang milikmu" jawab Sehun santai.

*Braakk

Kai menghimpit tubuh Sehun di badan mobil, tangannya memerangkap tubuh Sehun, reflek Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kai dengan tatapan yang menggoda.

"Kau akan menerima hukumanmu, Kim Sehun!" ujar Kai menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Sehun, membuat Sehun melenguh.

"Eunggh…ermh dengan eugh…senang hati…hh…My Prince…ermmh nnghh " desah Sehun diakhir kalimatnya, dan dengan itu Kai memulai hukumannya, tidak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN FIN FIN**

*Tebar Confetti yeay ! \\(^o^)/

Anyyeooong~~~, huwaaa akhirnya kelar juga…kk~ walopun gg jelas n alurnya kecepetan…hhe :D

Ada yang nunggu kah? Kalau gak, its ok wae…hhe

Ending yang maksa benar? dan ini udah lumayan panjang menurut ane... moga reader gg bosan bacanya ne~ (/^o^)/ Hug 'n Kiss atu2 my readers tercintaah :*

Huweee, ane gk nyangkaff abal ane bakal banyak yg ripiuw.. huks #kejeerrr ane terharu, huks #lapiler #plakk :v

Semoga pada gk kecewa ma ending'a... sesuai rencana ini twoshoot dan rate'a T. gk bakal ane naikin lagi.. wkwk #digetok

O, ya panggil aj ane Lita, biar gk terlalu formal, biar tambah akrab, biar tambah cinta, biar tambah sayang, biar- #buagh :v

Makasih buat semua reder ane yang setia menunggu #kaloada :v

O, ya ini ane bales atu2 ripiuw'a disini ne~ maap kalu kepanjangan.. bisa di skip kok.. wkwk

meliarisky7: ini udah next, semoga gk kecewa dengan ending'a~ sankyuu dah baca ^^

Song Soo Hwa: sankyuu dah suka ff abal ane _ disini udah tau yang ngintip siapa… emg ff ane gampang ditebak… -3- moga suka deh :D

Ilysmkji: ini udah seminggu.. lamakah? #ditendang udah next, udah end, moga sukaa.. sankyu riview'a~ ^^

KimJong: ini udah next, map kalu lama.. udah tau pan siapa yg ngintip… hhe moga gk kecewa ma ending'a ^^

KkmjongSehunnie: mweheehee…. Udah ketauan. Hah, emg ff ane gampang ditebak -3- ni next'a moga gk nunggu lama. Maap kalu ending gk sesuai harapan, makasih support'a~ ^^

Kim Sohyun: bener yang nguping ntu si kkamjong… wkwk sorry ane gk bisa panjang2, story ini sebener'a udah selesai tinggal post. Ane gk bisa nambah-nambah lagi chapter. Tapi kalau nambah story baru bisa #smirk makasih dh suka ff abal ane ^^

Sana427: tuh dah tau pan yang ngintip krishun… wkwk maacih kaka dah bilang ff abal ane keren.. huks ane terharu #lapingus :v tapi maap ini gk da NC kaka' kan rate'a udah aku cantumin T, mungkin dilain story ane… #plakk ^^

Lovekaihun (Guest): iyee…. Bener kaihun jadian, kaihun kalau di story ane pasti happy end.. makasih dah baca ff abal ini, semoga suka ^^

BrownBearBabyBunny: Iyeeee… ane baliiiik… miss meeh? #duagh #lemparkolorkaihun :v sankyuuu dah menantikan ff abal diriku… #digeplak moga lu gk kecewa ending'a #huks ntar ane masi ada stock ff Kaihun yg laen… #smirk ^^

MiOS: iyaaa ini udah eneeeext.. hha moga gk kecewa ma ending yg absurd enih… ^^

relks88: iya ntu dah tau pan yg nguping si kkamjjong… ff ane emg gampang di tebak #huks ini dah lanjut sekalian end… moga gk kecewa hloo yaa… kalau kecewa ane masih punya stock kaihun yg lain #kode #smirk :v

sashaa94: makasih dah dibilang seru, v jan kecewa ma ending'a yg absurd ne~ ^^

SeKaiYeol28: ini ending'aaa…. Bener 10000% #buagh/dugh/plakk yang ngintip bukan cowok tampan, v beruang hitam #slap #diinjekjongin moga gk kecewa ma ending'a yee ^^

fyodult: iya ini udah lanjut sekalian end, moga gk kecewa ma ending'a wkwk, kalau krg greget ane kasih foto ane aj gmna #duagh #dilindestronton ( _#)

IzzSuzzie: ntu yang ngintip prince kkamjong… udah next, end juga… hhe moga gk kecewaa, maacih support'a ^^

Lovekaihun: pasti beneran jadian dong, kaihun gitu loh #smirk #ditabok ntar kalu gk ane jadiin mereka berdua, ane bakal dihajar massa… ditambah bakal diteleport jongin ke sungai nil, ane gk mau #duagh ^^

dini (Guest): ini udah next, moga gk kecewa ma end'a ne… ^^

Kaihun520 (Guest): Udah lanjut udah lanjut udah lanjut sekarang, sekarang udah lanjut udah lanjut udah end #nyanyi #digaplok ini udah next, moga gk kecewa ^^

Echi (Guest): Makasih udah bilang seru… di ff ane sih kaihun selalu happy end tapi gk tau kalu mood ane lagi jelek #plakk moga gk kecewa end'a ^^

hena (Guest): aaa… makasih, moga gk kecewa ma ending'a… ^^

Guest: ini udah lanjut sekalian end, moga suka and gk kecewa ne~ ^^

Cassela: ini udah next, moga suka ^^

kaihunchild (Guest): semga ajj ini tetep seru… hheini udah next, moga gk kecewa ^^

Kimoh1412 (Guest): mian gk bisa panjangin chapter'a, ane bisa'a bikin twoshoot masi belajar bikin multichap yang banyak. Lagian ni ff juga udah dari sono'e twoshoot, jadi emg alur'a cepet.. hhe moga gk kecewa, kalu kecewa stock ff kaihun ane yg laen masih ada… #kodelagi #smirk ^^


End file.
